memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yorktown (stacja kosmiczna)
Baza kosmiczna Yorktown znajdowała się na terytorium Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, znajdująca się na granicy obłoku Necro w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Najnowsza i najbardziej zaawansowana technologicznie baza w 2263 i była dowodzona przez Commodore Paris. Masywna stacja kosmiczna Federacji, na której mieszkało miliony mieszkańców i personelu Starfleet. :Polskie : "Wygląda jako gigantyczna kula śniegu w przestrzeni tylko czekająca, aby pękła." :Angnielskie : "It looks like a giant snowglobe in space just waiting to break." Cytat : Leonard McCoy w 2263 (Star Trek Beyond) Dane techniczne Struktura Yorktown składa się z matrycy blokowanych pierścieni rozmiaru miasta i zaokrąglonych ramion zamkniętych w sferyczną prześwitującą powierzchnię. Doktor Leonard McCoy z Enterprise porównał ją do gigantycznej 'śnieżnej kuli' w kosmosie. Kilka ramiom stacji sięgają powierzchni sfery i zamontowane drzwi na tyle duże do pozwalające na wprowadzenie do wnętrza statki kosmiczne. Ramiona bazy kosmicznej spotykają się centralnym punkcie splotu, gdzie znajdowała się centralna plaza i Kwatera Głowna Yorktown. Z powodu skomplikowanej charakterystyki grawitacyjnej struktury, centrum Yorktown zawiera strumienie grawitacyjne. Yorktown zawierała stocznię i była broniona przez liczne wieżyczki na jej powierzchni jak również sieć satelit, wszystkie uzbrojone w fazery i torpedy fotonowe. Zdolności produkcyjne i wojskowe stacji były wystarczające, aby stanowić poważne zagrożenie dla Federacji, jeśli zostałaby zdobyta nietknięta przez wroga. BYła zamieszkana przez kilka milionów istot z całej Federacji, włączenie rodzina Hikaru Sulu. (Star Trek Beyond) Historia Yorktown została zbudowana w miejscu osady na planecie, tak aby nie faworyzować jakichkolwiek szczególnie ostatni przyjętych światów. Trzy lata od jego pięcioletniej misji na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701, Kapitan James T. Kirk wnioskował o pozycją Wiceadmirała na Yorktown. W tym czasie, najbardziej zaawansowany technologicznie statek Starfleet był tam budowany. Atak przez Krall W 2263, Enterprise dokował w jednej z Yorktown alei kosmicznej dla uzupełnienia zaopatrzenia. Stamtąd wyruszyła z misją do Obłoku Necro do uratowania pozornych rozbitków załogi Kalara. Wprawdzie, Enterprise została zwabiona do mgławicy przez Krall, gdzie została zaatakowana i zniszczona na planecie Altamid. Na Altamid ocalała załoga Enterprise odkryła, że Krall używał sondę Magellan do pobierania danych od Federacji w tym schematy Yorktown, który miał użyć do ataku. Wystartował flotę statków Roju, Krall usiłował wykorzystać super broń zananą jako Abronath w systemie podtrzymania życia Yorktown w celu zniszczenia wszelkiego życia na bazie i wykorzystania jej do zaatakowania innych światów Federacji. Kapitan Kirk dowodząc USS Franklin z 22 wieku poleciał do Yorktown za Krall, rozbił ten stary statek Starfleet na Centralnej Plazie Yorktown, walczył z Krall, ostatecznie zabijając go zanim mógł użyć Abronath. W uznaniu za jego działania, Kirk otrzymał ofertę stanowisko wiceadmirała w Yorktown, ale odmówił na korzyść kontynuowania dowodzenia statku kosmicznego. (Star Trek Beyond) Personel * personel baza kosmiczna Yorktown Dodatki Dodatkowe informacje Baza kosmiczna Yorktown została zaprojektowana przez Sean Hargreaves. Według Hargreaves, początkowy projekt ramion Yorktown did not feature windows looking into the passageway, jednak ta cecha została dodana w celu przedstawienia Enterprise i później Franklin przelatująca poprzez wnętrze strukturę bazy. Ten dodatek doprowadził do sekwencji w której Franklin wzniosła się poprzez odzwierciedlający basen w Centralnej Plazie Yorktown. Budynki w Yorktown zostały zaprojektowane, aby pasowały budynkom w prawdziwym życiu w miejscu filmowania w Dubai, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie. Zgodnie z Sean Hargreaves, każde z ramion Yorktown miały mieć długość 17½ mil. http://trekcore.com/blog/2016/07/heres-where-the-franklin-fits-in-the-star-trek-timeline/ Model cyfrowy Yorktown została zbudowana przez Hargreaves, zespół czterech modelarzy i dwóch teksturzystów w studiach Double Negative w Vancouver, Kolumbia Brytyjska stosując 810 unikalnych elementów modułowych szczegółowych 64 pejzaży miejskich. Pierwsza sekwencja przedstawiająca Yorktown w "Star Trek Beyond" składająca się z 1000 ujęć, przedstawiająca 1.3 trillion poligon cyfrowego modelu bazy. Cyfrowe ramiona miasta, powłoka tła, CG tła i ruch powietrzny został dodany przez Double Negative do kręconego filmu podczas miesięcy filomwania w Dubai. (Cinefex, No. 148) Kategoria:Alternatywna Rzeczywistość Kategoria:Bazy kosmiczne